User talk:Pharuan Undearth/Archive03
Lots of space is eaten up by the Talk Page, and its a pain to scroll through it all, so i'm moving it if you want to refer back to it here. Keeping them to about 6 month intervals. Pharuan Undearth (talk) 02:34, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Glad to see ... your back at least doing some edits again, more than one a month. :P. How have you been dude.Pharuan Undearth 22:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Glad to see Thanks for the welcome back! It has been a while but hopefully I have a little more time than I used to. Good to see some of the same people are still here, and a lot of new ones too, rather than it dying out! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 23:04, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Definately man, i too need to get my game back on. lol. hope to see you around. Pharuan Undearth 18:57, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Pharuan, great to see ye again. It's nice to see this wiki has some really powerhouse editors :) Darkwynters 00:50, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Most certianly my friend just catching up on old tv shows, within the next 2 weeks i'm on spring break then back to dates and more "creature" readings. Pharuan Undearth 07:14, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Don't... piss on my leg and tell me it's raining. Where are all the pictures I uploaded going. A nice portion of my dragon pics are gone. WTF, man. I re-upload them but it's just inconvenient to have to redo this. Pharuan Undearth 21:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Uploading images Check out - it is vital to add a copyright tag and also, if possible, some credit or source for the image, otherwise the wiki will fall into issues with copyrights. If you can, do go back and tag all the images that are lacking. If I come across any without, they get deleted as I have no way of knowing where they're from or what their copyright status is. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Usually the pictures i provide are also from the same book(mostly). I'll reupload them and give thier location. Pharuan Undearth 23:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Uh, what... the hell are you talking about in Tower of Twilight. Of course it's copied everything is. If you mean copied and pasted then just re-word your statements. Plus the atricle should've been on the site before we even came on dude. Anyway, hello. Pharuan Undearth 09:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Pharuan, good to see ye again! Fear not, the tower still stands, I was just fixing a few mistakes a "beginner Wynters" made :) Darkwynters 18:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::ah ha good to know, just saw a bunch of older edits being moded and i thought i'd pop in and take a look. Well like i said above Just rearange your words/put it in ur words and everything should be fine. Pharuan Undearth 17:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Plagiarism I can't remember what I was doing back in '07 when that help page was written so I can't remember signing off on it. It does make sense from a legal perspective but I guess it just seems like unnecessary hassle. Having to delete and restore a page every time some lazy fool decides that they can't be bothered to write something similar but different. Edit: I've gone ahead and made you an administrator so you can put your vigilance to better use rather than having to wait for one of us to catch up to you. hashtalk 15:01, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Congrats Cronje :) —Moviesign 15:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) : Congratulations Cronje ^^! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 15:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, awesome, Cronje... couldn't have happened to a nicer fellow!!! You are the new watcher in the dark, and I bend my knee to ye :) Darkwynters 17:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Wow, thanks! And thank you all for positive feedback. I'll try not to screw up too badly! :p Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 18:18, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Easy as that, is it? :) Well done, and thanks for the clean-up. -- BadCatMan 10:00, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I leave for a year and he makes admin damn it all to hell. T.T ~ well done. Pharuan Undearth (talk) 18:13, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Even so... This page should be reverted as there is very little realms lore on her the only lore i found was what i provided. Not only that she is a ruler of a layer of the Abyss that good sir is a cross-realm spaning maw of hell. Which includes the forgotten Realms if i must i will combe through the greyhawkishness and leave only actual cross-realm information and realm specific lore. I do not wish to do a rewrite which would take ages to do btw. Pharuan Undearth 04:11, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Iggwilv The page as it was had 0% realmslore and I've looked but can't find a single realms-specific fact about her. The closest I can get is her role in removing Graz'zt from the Abyss and thus his influence on all the material planes - including Toril. As things stand, she just doesn't deserve a page to herself on this wiki. hashtalk 13:44, June 15, 2012 (UTC) References